


Yelling

by TardisAtHogwarts



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur just yells a lot, Cute, I know you love it, I think that this would happen a lot, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Pining Arthur, Thin walls you know, wink wink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisAtHogwarts/pseuds/TardisAtHogwarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute little companion one-shots about how much Arther yells, both day and night. Very Merthur and very cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yelling All Day

“Merlin!”

 

By now everyone was used to the hollers that echoed through the castle everyday. They all knew that if Merlin was late or if Merlin didn’t do something right or for just about any reason whatsoever that call would fill the halls.

Some of the servants or nobles unfamiliar with the castle would look up and glance around. When nothing seemed out of place everything went back to business as usual. Even the horses wouldn’t turn their ears anymore.

 

_“Merlin!”_

Just a little louder the name sounded again. This happened two thirds of the time. They all knew that the poor boy would be in for a reprimand soon. They had all heard the ‘incompetent servant’ speech enough that almost everyone in the castle knew it by heart.

Most of the time Merlin would have run through the doors, out of breath and about ready to fall over. He would have that cheeky grin on his face that would have warranted a day in the stalks for anyone else (and had cost him a day in the stalks before)

 

**_“Merlin!”_ **

****

By now a day in the stalks wouldn’t be too far off a punishment. When it reached the volume that the stall vendors could hear they knew it was time to gather all their rotten fruits and vegetables.

The King has probably rolled his eyes and questioned his decision to assign that boy to be his son’s servant. There were rumors that the King had even invested in a pair of earmuffs so he could get a decent night sleep.

 

**“MERLIN!”**

The birds scattered and the kingdom winced. One or two of the more skittish horses reared up. No one envied Merlin today.

The peasant children who were playing in the courtyard rushed off to tell their friends that there would be more target practice today. Some fisherman in a tavern pointed towards the castle and explained how that was the reason why the fish were being scared away.

 

**_“MERLIN!”_ **

****

For a moment there was silence.

If listened hard enough you could hear a slap and the responding “What was that for you prat!”


	2. Yelling All Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even when the sun goes down and Camelot is mostly asleep Arthur is still yelling.

As night fell on Camelot the city was falling asleep. The commotion of the townspeople died down and the only thing that can be heard was the occasional snore and the clanking of chain mail. The streets were barely visible in the shoddy torch-light and the streets were barren.

In the castle only two occupants stirred. A grin here and a sly comment there was all that happened. Until, of course, one lost the dangerous game that they played and surged forward.

 

“ _Mer_ lin-“

 

Muffled as it was by a pair of lips the name was still heard. His voice was squeaky and high in surprise. Pushed back onto the bed his shock was starting to wear off. Awareness shifted to where their bodies touched. The heat. The taste. That little noise Merlin made when he kissed him behind his ear.

This was a side of Merlin that no one saw. He was powerful; in control. Shock turned to lust and control turned to dust.

 

“ **Merlin**.”

 

Deep and guttural and drawn out. That little noise again and he almost couldn’t take it. Lips clashed again and again and again. Thighs between thighs just to get some _friction_. He _ached_ for Merlin. He _needed_ Merlin.

Their shirts came off first. Then the shoes, which were quickly follows by pants. Mouths met again and they shuffled onto the bed. The desperation increased until their touches were bruising.

 

“Merlin!”

 

Shouts that might have been loud before were barely heard over the pounding of blood in his ears. Merlin slowly made his way from a mouth over the hill of a cheek. The ridge of a jawbone was all that separated him from the vulnerable pulse beneath him. The time Merlin spent on that jaw would have undone lesser men.

Finally, _finally_ lips touched neck and things slowed down. Everything turned easygoing and unhurried.

 

“ _Merlin”_

Just a whisper now, sensual to its name sake. His name no longer echoed through the halls. It was just a secret shared between just two. Secrets, of course came in pairs, and the response wasn’t too far behind.

“ _Arthur_ ”


	3. Burdens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlin are both weighed down by their burdens.

Arthur and Merlin both many had burdens.

An insane amount of weight pressing down on them all the time.

Arthur wore it in his armor and his crown, baring it for all to see. He carries it proudly and never falters in front of the public eye.

Merlin, however, stored his burden inside of him. It festered just beneath his skin, entwined with the golden glow of magic and weighing heavily on him with every step he took. He wavers often, tripping under what would crush some. No one saw his burden, he made sure of it.

Heavy armor painted golden was something many wanted but leaden bones and lagging legs, shining with golden light was something many feared.

Sometimes, in the privacy of the prince's chambers, they would let each other glimpse what was hidden. Arthur would bask in this inexplicable power that he didn't know of while Merlin would support Arthur's burden with already trembling legs. For Arthur, Merlin could hold up the world.

For Arthur, Merlin would do anything.

And, underneath all of the burdens that Arthur already had, he knew that he would do anything for Merlin, too.


End file.
